


以权谋私

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	以权谋私

“喂？”  
“老大，”是愣头青从岗亭打过来的内线电话，“省厅的金队长来了，在一楼门口。”  
“知道了，放行。我马上就到。”  
高振宁挂断电话，低头看向办公桌下面，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的腿间，青年干净修长的手搭在监狱长的膝盖上，正吞吐着敞开的拉链间高耸着的粗大阴茎。异物每次顶到深处时，姜承録都反射性地想要干呕，痉挛抽动的喉口却给对方带来更强烈的快感。不时刮蹭自己大腿内侧的皮鞋尖和呼吸不畅一起逼出了青年的生理泪水，眼角可怜兮兮地泛着红，略显单薄的脊背起伏颤抖——从高振宁的角度俯视，看到的就是这样一番景色。  
手指插进青年的发间，高振宁几个抬腰，青年便被顶撞得发出“唔唔”的含糊呻吟。高振宁越发觉得这孩子可爱，拍拍他的脸。  
“可以了，宝贝儿。”  
姜承録向后仰头吐出嘴里的家伙，高振宁拽过几张抽纸，包裹住头部释放出来。姜承録擦擦被含不住的口水和对方的体液染得水润晶亮的嘴唇，爬起来就向外走，被高振宁扯住手拽回怀里。  
“我可真怕被我这有脾气的小天才给咬断了。”高振宁含住他的耳垂，低声逗他。  
我要是咬下去了，还有命出这监狱的大门吗。姜承録懒得理他，推开环在腰上的手站起身：“你不是有事要办吗？我回去了。”  
高振宁整理好制服，正色道：“别忙，你先在这等着，有个人要带你见一下。”

高振宁刚拉开办公室的门要向外走，迎面就遇见已经把来访者带来的愣头青。  
“教官。”高振宁笑着和高大强壮的男人打了声招呼，来访者见了他，眉头一皱，忽然响亮地命令道：“立正！”  
那人比高振宁还高出一截，虽已换了便装，严肃的表情让他看起来仍然有股不怒自威的气势，走在前面的愣头青被吓了一跳，立刻原地向后转站定，“啪”地敬了个礼。高振宁差点笑出声来，打发愣头青回去忙自己的，一边把人让进办公室。  
“嬉皮笑脸，越来越没个正经样子！”男人一边向屋里走，一边指着高振宁数落，“我看你是在这监狱待得太舒服了！”他转头见到窗边一身囚服局促站着的姜承録，瞬间收了声，疑惑地看向高振宁。  
高振宁把他让到单人沙发前，“您坐。”说着自己也拉过一把椅子坐在旁边，招手叫姜承録过来，又转头解释道，“教官，就是这孩子。”  
姜承録不明就里，走到两人面前几步远的地方站住，男人探究的目光快速地从头扫到脚，姜承録只觉得自己像身处四面都是镜子的斗室，所有秘密在这样的审视下都无处遁形，下意识低下头去。他双手拇指食指相对，在身前交握着摆弄个不停。  
如果不是穿着囚服身处监狱，金佳蓝准会认为眼前的青年是个安静乖巧的大学生，见姜承録有些紧张，他放缓了声音表情，主动表明来意：“你好，我是省厅刑侦总队的金警官，这次来是有事和你商量，你不必紧张。”  
姜承録不解，除了那几次黑客攻击自己一向遵纪守法，他想不出刑警为什么找他，何况自己入狱以来别说电脑，凡是带键盘的电子设备他连个计算器都没摸到，更不可能再犯什么事了。  
“是这样的，我们近期在打击一个在邻近几省活动的犯罪组织，最近收到一条有关该组织线上交易的线索，但是对方非常警觉，现在那个网站再次进行了加密。我听说过你很擅长这方面，所以来问问你能否给我们提供一些帮助。”金佳蓝观察着姜承録的表情，这件事显然出乎青年的预料，见他思忖不语又补充道：“当然，不会让你白辛苦的，如果确实有价值，我会给你申请减刑。”  
减刑二字诱惑非凡，姜承録看向对面的两名警察，金警官上身微微前倾，看样子很期待自己的答复；而一旁的高振宁放松地翘着二郎腿，脸上的表情漫不经心，似乎早在他们对话时就已神游天外，却在姜承録看过来的同时几不可察地点了点头。  
“可以。”  
“很好。”金佳蓝站起来，宽厚的大手拍了拍姜承録的肩膀，“那明天……”  
高振宁跟着起身，接过他的话：“明天这边送他过去，免得您再跑一趟。”  
“行，就这么定了，明天上午十点，地方你知道。”金佳蓝满意地点头，看上去这件事有所进展让他很是振奋。“那我就先走了。”多年刑警生涯让金队长养成了雷厉风行的性格，话音未落，脚步已经冲着门迈出去。高振宁迈开长腿跟上，“我送您。”边走边回头盯住姜承録，用眼神示意青年留下等他。  
等你回来继续刚才的事吗？姜承録可不想被按在办公桌上做得双腿打颤精疲力竭，高振宁的身影前脚消失在走廊尽头，他就把监狱长的命令丢到脑后，一路小跑找到其他狱警开了门回房间去了。

第二天的上午，他们如约出现在省厅。不比在监狱里高振宁可以让他怎么舒服怎么来，外出时姜承録的手是被铐住的，进门时极繁琐的安检已经让他有几分烦躁，此刻身边来往的人不时投来的诧异目光让他更觉得如芒在背，如果不是高振宁走在身后，他几乎要立刻打道回府。  
肩上忽然一沉，高振宁今天套在制服外的那件米色双排扣长风衣此刻正披在他身上。高振宁比姜承録高一些，这件衣服几乎将他全身罩住，遮住那身在这栋建筑物里过于醒目的黑白条纹，从后面按过来的手让他低下头去。从旁人的角度看来，这个姿势可能不会很舒服，但姜承録却知道那只手并没有让他的颈椎受力太多，高振宁甚至还像逗猫一样屈起手指，在头发的掩护下轻轻挠着自己。“跟我走，这边。”那人的声音从身后传来。  
现在姜承録只能看到自己脚下的一小块路了，熟悉的味道从衣领钻进他的鼻腔，是高振宁常用的木质调淡香水。体量颇大的省厅缩地成寸，姜承録没费什么力气，很快就走完了之前看似没有尽头的走廊。  
金佳蓝是个格外看重效率的人，立刻叫来技术专员给姜承録介绍情况。这是姜承録的专长，很快就埋头破解起来，技术员逐渐跟不上他的速度，也不敢出声打断他的思路，只好坐在一边整理其他资料。  
高振宁靠在一旁的桌子上，抱着臂看姜承録十指在键盘上飞速敲打，屏幕上的光标随着他的动作向后移动。金佳蓝走过来，递给高振宁一杯茶，他看着几乎不用停下思考的姜承録暗暗点头微笑，用手肘拐了一下高振宁，低声说：“是个好孩子，可惜了。”  
“唔。”高振宁眼神也没挪动一下，吐出一个单音节后才觉得不太礼貌，又补充道：“是啊，他是个天才。”  
“别光可惜别人了，你自己呢？我一直挺希望你回来……你也知道，总在那种地方，人都废了。”  
高振宁的手抹过办公桌的熟悉的光滑的桌角——那里以前过于锋利，人来人往不免磕碰，后来被砂纸打磨成了弧形。他半晌才说：“监狱也不错，工作稳定，老婆孩子热炕头，挺好的。”说着瞟了单手打字另一只手揉眼睛的姜承録一眼。  
“我是干不动啦——”他对金佳蓝淡淡一笑，“队长。”

高振宁喝了好几杯茶，就在跑卫生间跑到他怀疑自己肾有些什么问题的时候，姜承録终于摘下眼镜伸了个懒腰，“你们看看。”他对一边撑着下巴打盹儿的技术员说：“剩下的你能处理吗？能吧，没什么问题了。”  
技术员一个激灵，连忙凑过去检查，几分钟后他连接上数据库比对，回头对金佳蓝比了个“OK”的手势：“队长，成了。”  
金佳蓝走过来，此刻他看姜承録的眼神里完全是班主任看尖子生的慈爱与欣赏，又是握手又是拍肩膀。“好好好，辛苦了，多谢你对我们的帮助，结案了我会立刻出具证明，给你申请减刑。”  
“那你们动作要快点，我只判了一年。”  
眼前的青年还是一副腼腆样子，嘀咕着的话却很不客气，金佳蓝闻言大笑，高振宁走过来，抬起左膝在他屁股上轻轻踢了一脚：“金队长还能骗你？德行——那我们就走了啊。”最后这句是对金佳蓝说的。  
回去的路上高振宁再次违规操作，没把姜承録关回后排的铁栅栏里，而是让他坐在副驾驶上。车子穿过闹市区，午休时间刚结束，大多数人已经回到岗位上，路上的车辆行人显得少些，他们在一个红灯路口停下。姜承録原来总爱宅在家里对着电脑瞪眼，失而复得才知宝贵，监狱里每天只有总计四十分钟的放风时间，四方天见多了，连千篇一律的宽马路、行道树和写字楼姜承録都像看不够，小脸巴在车窗前向外张望。  
这小家伙瞅啥呢？高振宁顺着右侧的车窗向外看，视野内没发现什么特殊之处，找了一圈只锁定一辆冰淇淋车。拐过十字路口，高振宁找了个路边车位停下，自己解开安全带下车，走了两步又回来警告有偷溜前科的小囚犯：“在这待着不许动！敢跑被我追上就崩了你！”  
获批外出时随意走动是视为越狱的，姜承録知道厉害，乖巧点头。高振宁走了好一会儿还没回来，姜承録百无聊赖之下几秒一扭车里的电台，没什么有意思的节目，他只想多听几声外面自由世界不同的人都在干些什么，哪怕彼此风马牛不相及，只是无意义地热闹着也好。  
高振宁忽然拉开车门钻进来，递给姜承録一个冰淇淋，又把两瓶冰可乐扔在他怀里。“今天表现不错，奖励你的。”天气逐渐回暖，早上他们出门时风还吹得身上冷飕飕的，到了中午太阳却越发晒起来。高振宁肤色黑，顶着大太阳走了一会儿，像被热化的巧克力。他翻出纸抽擦汗，还有些喘吁吁的——他才一靠近冰淇淋车，小贩拔脚就跑，他硬是穿着制服追在后面跑了几百米才按住小贩的肩膀，把零钱塞进哭着求他高抬贵手的小贩手里：“老板，我……我买冰棍儿。”  
姜承録接过冰淇淋就是一大口，冷气瞬间从口腔直达头顶，两侧太阳穴尖锐地疼痛起来，舌头冰得麻木，甜味都被冲淡几分，但他仍然吃得又快又猛。姜承録在法庭上对自己的行为供认不讳，他没打算逃避应负担的后果，走进监狱时背都挺得笔直，但此刻这支散发着甜冷奶香气的冰淇淋第一次让他觉得自己铸成大错，简直要负担不住。冷气好像钻进了他的眼睛，冷热相遇凝结成水汽，就要顺着睫毛滴落下来。  
高振宁握着方向盘目不斜视，冷不丁冒出一句：“喝完碳酸饮料总是打嗝，也就你们小孩儿才喜欢。”  
姜承録拧开可乐喝了一口，果然捂住嘴轻轻打了个嗝，他顺势擦擦眼睛：“偶尔喝喝也不错。”

姜承録扭开水龙头，哗啦啦的水声和雾蒙蒙的热气立刻在空旷的浴室里散开——高振宁破例允许他用职工浴室，何况——他看看自己大腿内侧斑驳青紫的吻痕和牙印，如果这副样子出现在犯人公用浴室，怕是不能站着出来。  
有人推门进来，姜承録转过去面对墙壁，他并不想引起其他狱警的注意（虽然大家似乎都被高振宁关照过的样子，甚至有那么几次姜承録还从自己的饭盒最底层翻出过煎蛋和鸡腿）。那人走到他旁边：“承録？”  
他回过头去，惊讶地看见抱着洗漱包的室友，王柳羿洗掉眼镜上的水汽又戴上：“真的是你啊。”  
“宝蓝……？你怎么在这？”姜承録惊呆了。  
王柳羿轻车熟路地拧开花洒，挤了点洗发水揉搓起头发来：“我男朋友认识高振宁，帮忙打过招呼了，不然和那些穷凶极恶的犯人混在一起，还不被他们吃了——你怎么也在这？”  
“因为他男朋友就是高振宁。”一个洗漱篮从他们身后飞过来，砰的一声落在台子上。二人回头看去，高振宁下半身裹着浴巾，顶着锁骨上明显的牙印趿拉着拖鞋晃走过来。王柳羿的表情精彩纷呈，冲姜承録挑挑眉：“我以为自己因为谈恋爱进局子已经够可以了。”  
“没想到神仙还是您神仙，进了局子还能谈恋爱。”  
“还是和狱警。”  
“废话什么，你完事儿了没有？”高振宁在王柳羿一节一节脊骨突出的背上拍了一把，瘦得不像样的王柳羿往前踉跄了好几步，“再洗皮都没了。”  
王柳羿摸着自己头上没冲掉的泡沫翻了个白眼：“我洗完了，你俩忙着，告辞。”说着拎起东西三步并作两步从浴室里消失了，走时还贴心地替他们反锁了门。  
姜承録百口莫辩，只好尽量离这不讲道理滥用职权的人远一点。“你赶宝蓝走干嘛，又没什么见不得人的。还有，谁是你男朋友！”  
高振宁长臂一伸就把人按在墙上：“那你以为我来是干嘛的，来洗澡吗？”  
姜承録的背贴着冰冷的瓷砖，面前是越贴越近的高振宁，双腿被人用膝盖挤进来分开，柔软干燥的浴巾蹭着他的下半身，作风和高振宁一样强硬，一定要他有所回应才罢休。他们的胸膛几乎贴在一起，这个距离下姜承録已经无路可逃，高振宁放下禁锢着瘦弱青年的手，转移阵地，搭上他没有一丝赘肉的侧腰。  
水龙头没来得及关，掩盖住姜承録细弱的喘息声。高振宁的手在青年线条优美流畅的臀腿处游荡，潮湿的皮肤自然手感不同，高振宁此刻求知欲暴涨，一脸认真钻研的表情。  
“你看，你都把我弄湿了。”高振宁解开浴巾随意扔在一边的置物架上，故意选择了有歧义的表达方式。两人已经坦诚相见，高振宁加快了攻城略地的动作，耳垂、锁骨、前胸、下腹，唇舌与手指一起出击，像蛇一般灵活地缠上青年敏感赤裸的身体，没几下就撩拨得他起了反应。  
“今天这么热情？”高振宁吹了个口哨，听起来很是受用。他拉过姜承録的手包住两人贴在一起的阴茎，上下撸动起来。敏感的性器被自己的手和另一只滚烫的阴茎摩擦抚慰着，这未免太超过了，姜承録顶着墙壁仰起头不去看下半身的节节失守，快感却像全线溃败时接连传来的军报，一波又一波，拦也拦不住地直冲天灵盖。尿道口吐出一股白色浊液，洒落在两人的下腹，又被冲洗掉，被稀释得看不出颜色，扭动着流进排水口。  
高振宁挤了两泵润滑剂就往姜承録的后穴探，他捞起青年的一条腿让他分得更开，姜承録才经历过一次高潮，力气随着精液一起流失，这下更是站立不稳，只能扶着高振宁的双肩保持平衡。倒像投怀送抱似的，姜承録刚想垂下手，就被人在大腿内侧掐了一把：“扶稳了。地这么滑，不怕把你那小脑袋摔傻了？”  
“你会看着我摔下去？”姜承録想了想，环住高振宁的脖子，冲他歪头一笑。  
要了命了。高振宁的心瞬间失重，好像他才是那个摇摇欲坠的人，姜承録在他的背后轻推了一把，还探出头去，带着狡黠的笑看自己不停下落。他低头吻他，姜承録驯顺地微启双唇，这次他没有扭来扭去地闪躲，高振宁却像不敢对视似的，捂住了他的眼睛。  
内壁被均匀地涂上一层润滑剂，多余的膏体顺着手指扩张的动作流出来，沿着大腿内侧向下淌，一路留下淫靡的水痕，在浴室暖黄的灯光下亮晶晶地反光。高振宁托着姜承録的腰臀，将人抵在墙上挺身没入。甬道内的高温把润滑剂都暖化了，里面又湿又热，高振宁没费什么力气就长驱直入到最深处。姜承録一个激灵，将手臂环得更紧。  
监狱长现在也不太好过，紧致的嫩肉吮吸着他的性器，几乎缴了他的械。细密的吻落在青年的侧脸和脖颈，等怀里的人放松些才开始缓慢地律动。尝过几次甜头的身体无师自通，穴肉已经学会从侵入的异物上获取快感。连接处传来黏腻水声，青年起先还有意克制的呻吟也一声高过一声。擦过敏感的凸起处却不多停留，后穴里痒得像有蚂蚁在爬，姜承録跟着对方的动作挺腰迎合，好让阴茎能碾到那处，“好奇怪……别……”，不清楚是羞于自己的主动还是酸麻得以缓解的舒爽，每动一下，他都咬着自己的指节发出湿漉漉猫喘一样的低声呜咽。  
富于经验的高振宁看穿了他那点小心思，也不点破，只握住小家伙的窄胯往自己的方向带。姜承録的脚勉强够着地面，只能靠抵在墙上的背支撑体重，偶尔放松一下后穴内的硬物都会进得更深。  
体内肆虐的异物忽然离开了，高振宁抱着他转了一百八十度，让他面朝墙壁。穴口被彻底肏开了，一时闭合不上，高振宁不急着进去，抵在蠕动着收缩的入口处磨蹭，非要等姜承録把腰臀向身后翘地更高才罢休。  
“嗯啊……太！太深了……”  
高振宁从身后环住他的腰，还要捉住他的一只手十指相扣。每动作一下，快感就从骶骨处迸裂开，像有意识的活物一样沿着尾椎向上爬行，直扩散到最细小的神经末梢。光滑平坦的墙壁没有着力点，姜承録撑在瓷砖上的手滑下来，不小心碰到了头顶花洒的开关。热水倾泻而下，沿着脊背流进臀缝，在濒临崩溃的临界点最后加码——姜承録被淋得睁不开眼睛，就这样紧闭着眼，在眩目的白光中被抛上巨浪的顶峰。

姜承録裹着高振宁的浴巾坐在更衣室的椅子上，激烈的性事极大地消耗了他的体力。长时间踮脚站着弄得他小腿抽筋，刚才没有多余的精力去管，平静下来才察觉到，连走路都一抽一抽的疼。  
高振宁套了条到膝盖的宽松短裤，坐在一边给他按摩，下手没轻没重，捏得姜承録龇牙咧嘴，屈起腿踢他。脚趾碰到一条疤，“这是什么？”  
“受过点小伤。”  
姜承録想起他叫金佳蓝那声“队长”，问道：“你以前是刑警？”  
高振宁点头，姜承録那股学霸的呆劲儿冒出来，刨根问底地追问他：“那你为什么还叫他教官呢？”  
“这个嘛，我以前在警校的时候是他的学生。说起来，我还是第一次见他这么慈祥，平时在训练场上只要被他发现偷懒可一句废话都不和你多说，过来就是一个鞭腿。”高振宁想起姜承録临走前那句话，越想越好笑：“你还敢催他搞快点，你知不知道这里四分之一的犯人都是他送进来的？”  
姜承録摸摸鼻子掩饰尴尬，试图转移话题。高振宁身材保持得不错，肩宽腿长，有点恰到好处的肌肉，不过那称得上性感的腹肌却被一条刀疤贯穿。他凑过去摸摸高振宁的肚子，“还疼吗？”  
“不疼了，这都多久了。”高振宁低头在他的头顶亲了一下，“怎么着，良心发现，知道心疼爷了？”  
姜承録在他的疤上用力按了一把：“没，可惜了，没疼死你。”高振宁知道他又嘴硬起来。他没回嘴，轻轻地给小家伙揉着腿上的肌肉，墙上的钟咔哒咔哒地走着，姜承録也不说话，靠在椅背上闭目养神。  
“命大，没死成。”姜承録都快睡着了，只把眼皮揭开一个小缝看他，昏昏沉沉里似乎看到高振宁凑近的脸，眉心处落下一个吻，“从今以后，更有理由不死了。”

金佳蓝果然讲信用，几个月后姜承録接到了减刑半年的通知。室友王柳羿前些日子已经被男朋友接走了，姜承録看到了，眉眼还稍显稚嫩的少年将恋人紧紧拥住，临走时还探头回来调侃高振宁：“可以啊宁王，悠着点，别搞肾虚了。”被高振宁一脚踢出办公室的大门。  
出狱前晚，高振宁又把他叫来办公室。姜承録笃定高振宁不会浪费最后的机会，已经做好了被肏到站不起来的心理准备，不想高振宁只是递给他一个文件袋：“看看这个。”  
红头文件上盖着熟悉的A大教务处公章，姜承録的呼吸急促起来，生怕捏皱了手里这张薄纸。“我和金队长托了点关系，好让你回去上学。”高振宁轻描淡写地解释道：“我看你没事闲着就在牢房里画画，估计艺术学院你也能读。软件工程是别想了，不可能让你回去的，金队长怕你再深造几年，一个不顺心把导弹给他发射上天。”  
姜承録把这张纸捂在胸前。“宁，多谢你。”  
“你别再把自己搞进来见我，就算谢我了。”高振宁转过身整理他的储物柜，“明天我不去送你了，行吧？”

犯人们很是战战兢兢了一段日子，最近监狱长的耐心显然不比从前，好几个人因为琐事被罚了义务劳动。大伙儿不明白，大伙儿也不敢问，直到某天某个看起来挺机灵的人在食堂和旁边的人八卦：“嗨，还能因为什么，那个和他相好的小白脸儿走了呗。”  
下一秒他的头被人猛地按在桌子上，猛烈的碰撞让他当场陷入昏迷。犯人们惊愕地回头，又齐刷刷地转回去盯着自己的饭盒：“宁爷！”  
“把他给我扔到禁闭室里去。谁再说这些废话，我要他的命。”  
高振宁回去处理需要复核的档案，办公桌的玻璃板下压着一张草纸，那是一张速写废稿。摞成小山的文件看得他心烦意乱，鞋也没脱就砸进床里。手机不识时务地震动起来，高振宁骂骂咧咧地掏出手机，是个陌生号码。  
“您好哪位？”  
“高警官，好久不见。”  
高振宁一时愣住，电话那头的人声音里带着笑：“喂？你怎么回事，提上裤子不认人吗？我可把三大运营商黑了个遍，才搞到你的私人号码。”  
“姜承録！你他妈有病吧，蹲监狱没够是不是！”高振宁闻言气得一个倒仰，这不知天高地厚的小鬼，这次要是再被抓回来，自己绝对要打得他屁股开花。  
“没关系啊，我这次又没搞破坏，查到想要的信息就退出来了，清理地干干净净没人会发现的。”小天才不服气地顶撞他，“当然，有知情人举报我就另当别论了，你说是不是？”  
“我向你坦白了，高警官。现在你要来逮捕我吗？”   
——Fin.


End file.
